This invention relates to a machine for melting snow and ice and is adapted for use on sidewalks, driveways, roadways, and elsewhere for melting and thus removing accumulations of snow and ice. More particularly the present invention provides a snow removal machine ideally suited for home use that may be connected to a source of hot water readily available by the home user for removing of snow.